


kuya, sasamahan kita

by ongnigiri



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends!dojae, bestfriends!onghwang, idek, junghwang, mapuan sila huhu, pero mahal ko to, shall rise, wag niyo tong seryosohin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: Hindi alam ni Minhyun kung bakit mapilit si Jaehyun na samahan siya sa pang-iistalk niya sa best friend niya, but it's not like he minds.





	kuya, sasamahan kita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [main_vocals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/main_vocals/gifts).



> i wrote this last yr (HAH) mga 2days after their collab kaso sa twt ko lang pinost bc i dont think may mga magbabasa, kasi its just for fun of my own ganun but??? someone posted junghwang today?? and im so happy and now im posting it here too. 
> 
> but yes remember its just for fun!!

 

 

 

"Sinabi ko ba na samahan mo ko?"  
  
Sa kanilang magkakaibigan, considered naman si Minhyun bilang isa sa mga mahabang pasensya, lalo na't parte ng friend circle nila si Jaehwan at si Woojin. Hindi siya madalas nagagalit o naiinis. Alam niyang hindi rin iyon bagay sa kanya.

At kung tutuusin, hindi naman kainis-inis ang kasama niya.

"Sorry na, kuya Minhyun." malungkot na sabi ni Jaehyun sa kanya, at pinigil niya ang ngiti ng makita itong nakapout. "Curious lang din kasi ako."

Narinig ni Minhyun ang pagtunog ng windchime ng milk tea shop kung san sila naroroon at nakita nya ang pagpasok ng bestfriend niyang si Seongwu, na bihis na bihis at nakastyle din ang buhok. Dali-Dali niyang hinawakan si Jaehyun sa kamay nito at hinila papunta sa pinaka-dulong lamesa ng shop. Doon sila umupo ng magkatabi habang tinatakpan ang mukha nila ng menu.

"Di ka ba pwede dun sa kabilang upuan?" Ani ni Minhyun.

"Gusto ko rin sila makita, kuya." Hagikigik ni Jaehyun.

Katulad ng hinala nila, lumapit si Seongwu at umupo sa lamesa kung san naroroon si Doyoung, ang best friend ni Jaehyun. Umupo ito sa katapat na upuan ni Doyoung, na agad namang nginitian si Seongwu ng napakaganda niyang ngiti.

"Weakness ni Ong yan." comment ni Minhyun. "Yang mga ngiting ganyan."

Nag-hum lang si Jaehyun, at hindi naman maiwasan ni Minhyun na mapansin ang dimples nito. Cute.

Siguro ay hindi naman talaga inis si Minhyun kay Jaehyun. Sa katotohanan ay napapansin niyang cute ito everytime na makakasalubong niya sa North Bldg. kasama ang mga kaibigan niyang mech. engg. na kay gwagwapo rin. Wala naman siyang alam sa binata para kainisan ito. They only share one class- one class kung saan innapproach ni Minhyun si Jaehyun with an unnecessarily loud bang on his desk at isang di sinasadyang pagalit na "pinopormahan ba ng bestfriend mo ang bestfriend ko?"

Siguro ay kay Seongwu talaga siya naiinis. May pa my bestfriend Minhyunnie~ pa siyang nalalaman, pero ito siya't naglilihim nanaman kay Minhyun.

"Cute naman sila ah, bakit tutol ka?" curious na tanong ni Jaehyun na siniko siya ng slight sa tagiliran niya nang hindi siya nagsasalita. "Baka naman... may gusto ka sa bestfriend mo, kuya?"

Napatigil sa panunuod kay Seongwu at Doyoung si Minhyun nang marinig ang tanong ni Jaehyun. Hindi dahil sa tanong nito kundi dahil sa tono ng pagbigkas. Parang may halong... lungkot? Panghihinayang? Hindi niya alam.

Naka-pout ulit si Jaehyun nang makita niya. "Hindi ano." Depensa ni Minhyun, na agad nagpangiti kay Jaehyun. "Okay. Siguro noon, noong unang panahon. Pero wala na yun."

Jaehyun suddenly looks uneasy. Inuntog ni Minhyun ang balikat niya sa balikat nito. "Seryoso highschool pa kami non. Nag-aalala na lang ako ngayon. Kakagaling lang niyan ng break-up three months ago, eh. Grabe rin yung pinagdaanan niya. Ayoko lang na masasaktan siya uli ng ganon."

"Wow naman." nakangiti na ulit si Jaehyun. "Protective."

"Ikaw ba." sambit ni Minhyun. "Don't you feel the same for Doyoung? O baka naman ikaw ang may gusto sa kanya?"

Tumawa si Jaehyun and for a moment, nagpanic si Minhyun na baka marinig sila nila Seongwu at agad na tinakpan ang bibig nito. Luckily, mukhang immersed naman sa kung ano mang kanta ang pinakikinggan nila (di namiss ni Minhyun na mapansin na magka-share sila ng earphones) kaya hindi sila napansin ng dalawa.

Tinanggal ni Jaehyun ang pagkakatakip ni Minhyun sa kamay niya at ngumiti. "Wag kang mag-alala, kuya. Hindi nila tayo maririnig." Napakalapit ng mukha ni Jaehyun sa kanya at ramdam niya ang bawat paghinga nito. Medyo naramdaman din ni Minhyun ang pag-init ng tenga niya ng mapansin ang paghawak ni Jaehyun sa kanyang kamay at bigla nalang siyang lumayo.

Inayos niya ang buhok para matakpan ang tenga niyang malamang ay namumula na.

Nakangiti pa rin si Jaehyun ng tignan nyang muli. "Well, like you, noon gusto ko sya. I mean, hindi naman maiiwasan. Tignan mo naman yang ngiting yan." Sambit nya sabay turo kay Doyoung na sakto namang nakangiti as if to prove his bestfriend's point. "Pero tapos na yun. Hindi ko naamin sakanya, pero naka move-on nako dun."

"Talaga?" Napataas ng kilay si Minhyun. "Pero akala ko idedeny mo, kasi bigla kang tumawa."

"Natawa lang ako sa expression mo nung tinanong mo yun."

Napakunot ng noo si Minhyun. "Anong expression ko?"

Nakita ni Minhyun ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Jaehyun pero kung may sinabi man ito ay hindi na niya narinig dahil sa paglapit ng isang staff sa lamesa nila. Nilapag nito ang dalawang baso ng milk tea sa harapan nila.

"Hindi pa kami umu-order." pagtatakang sabi ni Minhyun.

"It's on the house po!" ngiti ng staff sakanya. Hindi nalang sya nag protesta kahit hindi niya alam ang dahilan. Madalas pag magkasama sila ni Seongwu ay lagi rin silang siniswerte na malibre. Eye Candy daw sila ng bestfriend niya pag magkasama, and it wouldn't be a surprise kung ganoon rin silang dalawa ni Jaehyun.

Now that Minhyun thinks about it, sobrang gwapo naman talaga ni Jaehyun.

Nagpatuloy ang kanilang pang-iistalk sa kanilang mga bestfriend habang umiinom ng free milktea na ibinigay sakanila. Makalipas ang isang oras na walang ginagawa si Seongwu at Doyoung kundi mag-usap at makinig ng music (na magka-share ng earphones), itinuon nalang ni Minhyun ang buong atensyon nya kay Jaehyun at nakipagkwetuhan dito.

Mejo baby boy pa pala itong batang to. Isip isip ni Minhyun habang nagkwekwento si Jaehyun kung gano sya kahilig sa Queso at gatas na Nido, at hindi naman mapigilan ni Minhyun ang mapangiti lalo na pag lumalabas ang dimples nito. One time ay hindi niya napagilan at napakurot pa sya sa pisngi ni Jaehyun.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagkwekwento si Jaehyun tungkol sa pusang laging bumibisita sa kwarto niya nang marinig ni Minhyun ang boses ni Seongwu.

"hoy Hwang." Bigkas nito na may smirk sa mukha. "uwi nako, ikaw?" tumingin siya kay Jaehyun. "Nag-eenjoy ka pa yata."  
  
Sa likod niya ay andun si Doyoung na bumati kay Minhyun nang magalang.

"Nagsisikreto ka na sakin ngayon ha." Pang-aasar ni Seongwu, na kinainis naman talaga ni Minhyun.

"Pano mo nalamang andito ako?" Tanong niya.

"Hello? Magkasama kayo ni Jaehyun. The Jung Jaehyun. Tingin mo ba walang makakapansin? Malamang pag chineck mo yung Mapuan Files may post na dun tungkol sa inyo."

Minhyun suddenly feels dumb, pero nagglare parin ito sa kaibigan. "At ako nagsisikreto? Baka ikaw, Seongwu. Matapos lahat ng nangyari sabi mo hindi ka na magsisikreto sakin pero ano? Kung hindi ko pa kayo nakita ni Doyoung na binibisita si Jaehyun sa klase niya hindi ko pa mapapansin na may dinedate ka na pala."

"D-date!?" Doyoung looks scandalized. "Minhyun, nagkakamali ka."

Samantalang si Ong ay tila amused lang. "Naghahanda lang kami ng audition piece for Cardinal Singers." Tawa niya. "Sinabi ko sayo na magtatry ako this year, dba?"

"Talaga? e-eh bakit, sa klase ni Jaehyun..." huminto si Minhyun nang marealize na walang sense ang sasabihin niya. Sa totoo lang ay wala naman siyang nakitang couple-y na ginawa ng dalawa, sadyang duda lang siya dahil si Doyoung lang ang kaibigan ni Seongwu na hindi niya kilala.

Naramdaman ni Minhyun ang pamumulang muli ng tenga niya, and this time alam niyang sobrang lala nito para maitago ng buhok niya.

Sa kabila nang lahat ay tahimik lang si Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, bakit di mo sinabi kay Minhyun?" sambit ni Doyoung.

Napalingon si Minhyun sa katabi na tumingin naman sa kanya nang may kaba, kinakagat ang straw ng milk tea nya.

Doyoung gasps. "T-tingin mo ba i was cheating on Taeyong?"

"Hindi!" Mabilis na sabi ni Jaehyun, sumesenyas kay Doyoung. "Hindi! Sorry..." Napakagat sya sa labi niya tapos ay nag-sigh. "Maybe i just thought kuya Minhyun was cute being angry like that. Saka gusto ko lang din mapalapit sa kanya, so i didn't clarify." Tumingin siya kay Doyoung na may halong takot. "But i swear aamin naman ako after nitong meeting nyo. I wouldn't let this misunderstanding to ruin anything, promise Kuya!"

Umupo si Seongwu sa upuan sa tapat nila ng nakatawa, habang si Doyoung ay nanatiling nakatayo at nag-sigh. "Fine. No harm done for me. Pero mamaya ka sakin Jung." Sabi ni Doyoung sabay tapik sa balikat ni Seongwu. "Una na ko ha, practice on friday?" Tumango naman si Seongwu at nagwave.

Pagka-alis ni Doyoung ay tumingin uli si Seongwu sa kanila na abot tenga ang ngiti.

"So..." Simula nito. "Are we going to pretend na this cutie here didn't just confess na cute ka raw pag galit ka?" Pang-aasar ni Seongwu at di mapigilan ni Minhyun na sipain sya sa ilalim ng lamesa.

Napahigop ng malakas si Jaehyun sa milk tea niya at naubo. Agad naman siyang tinapik sa likod ni Minhyun. Si Seongwu naman ay tumatawa muli nang mas malakas pa, akala mo ay hindi nasipa sa paa. Hindi na pinapansin ni Minhyun ang bestfriend niya hanggang sa may marinig siyang click ng camera.

"Cute." Ngiti ni Seongwu . "Tignan nyo parehas kayo namumula ang mga tenga."

"Hindi ka pa ba aalis?" Irap niya sa kaibigan.

"Sorry, nakakaistorbo ba ako sa date nyo?" Pang-aasar lalo ni Seongwu. Babatukan na sana siya ni Minhyun nang biglang mag-ring ang phone nito at napangiti siya. "Osya, dahil atat na atat na si Minhyun masolo ka, aalis nako." Bigkas ni Seongwu kay Jaehyun na lalo namang namula ang tainga.

Pagkatapos ng isang mapang-asar na flying kiss kay Minhyun ay tumayo na si Seongwu at umalis.

Napa-sigh na lamang si Minhyun at lumingon kay Jaehyun. "Sorry, dinamay pa kita sa misunderstanding na to."

Umiling si Jaehyun. "Actually, sorry kuya. Hindi ko agad sinabi sayo kahit alam ko naman kung ano to." Lumingon si Jaehyun papalayo. "Sorry kasi ginawa ko lang to para-" napahinto siya at nagtataka si Minhyun at lumapit sa kanya

"para?"

"Kuya Minhyun, tignan mo!" Dali-daling tumuro si Jaehyun sa labas ng Milk Tea shop at sumunod naman ng tingin si Minhyun. Doon ay nakita niya si Seongwu na may ka-holding hands na isang lalaki at nakasandal sa balikat nito.

"Daniel?" Bigkas ni Minhyun. Paano to nakalagpas sa radar niya? Panong hindi niya napansin na may ganitong namumuo sa dalawang bestfriend niya?

"Tama ka nga, weakness nga niya yung magagandang ngiti." Comment ni Jaehyun. "Ang ganda nga ng ngiti non, kuya."

Nagba-buffer ang utak ni Minhyun habang pinapanuod ang dalawa. Kaya pala. Kaya pala. Nung una ay lagi silang nag-aaway dahil sa pag aagawan sa bestfriend title ni Minhyun, pero suddenly, three months ago, naging okay na ang dalawa.

Matapos ang isang mabilis na halik sa pisngi ay lumakad na palayo si Daniel at Seongwu. Tumingin si Jaehyun sakanya. "Ano kuya, susundan mo ba?"

If he's going to be honest with himself, kampante naman si Minhyun kay Daniel. Though andun pa rin yung sting of betrayal kasi afterall, naglilihim parin sila sa kaniya. Gusto niya silang pagbayarin, kahit onti lang.

Tumayo siya at tumingin kay Jaehyun. "Sasama ka ba?"

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sagot ni Jaehyun sa kanya.

 

 

 

 


End file.
